


Defeat Creatures

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: DC 2 sentence fiction. Frowning, Stargirl helped Fire and Ice as they tried to defeat a territorial creature.





	Defeat Creatures

I never created DC Animated Universe characters.

Frowning, Stargirl helped Fire and Ice as they tried to defeat a territorial creature. Stargirl's frown remained after Ice accidentally managed to freeze her instead of the creature before it ran.

THE END


End file.
